reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Someplace Else
"Someplace Else" is Episode 4 in Season 15. It originally aired on October 10, 1996. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar in his travel room. He loves to do so, so he has decided to fill one of the rooms in his house with things that remind him of all the places he visited and how he got to them. When it comes to leaving one place and traveling to another, you know where to find it. What he loves most about doing so is maps. Different ones show you different parts of the world. A globe is one of the whole world that you can take for a spin--literally. They can tell you lots of things, but not the whole story. If you want to experience a certain place in the world, you have to actually go there. In the title book, the main character finds that out. LeVar states that he's crazy about maps. He collects them from his friends and he has just gotten a new one. It is not like any other one. It is a puzzle map of the United States. It is also a pop-up one. He shows the viewers some parts of the US. The first place is New York City, where he has traveled many times in the series. It is known for its tall buildings, crowds of people, and street music. It is so alive that many people want to live there. Even city lovers need a place to go to escape all the action. Val Gary lives there where she has a garden on the roof. Ever since she was little, she was interested in gardening. So when she grew up, she moved there. One thing about having a garden on the rooftop is trying to grow everything in soil and making sure that the pots are as light as possible. Danny Murry lives there where his friends are pigeons. When he was young, he found that there were lots of pigeon coops on the rooftops. He has a knack to raise birds of all kinds. He does so because they are beautiful to him. Watching them fly around in the blue sky is what makes him feel good. Back in his travel room, LeVar is putting his puzzle map together. He tells the viewers that some people like being up on their tar beaches, the rooftops of New York. For people who live near the sea, there's nothing like listening to the sounds of waves against a rocky shore or seeing a schooner sailing across the water. There are lots of places for people to go if they want to live near the ocean. If mountains strike your interest, you can find the biggest ones out west. To LeVar, he enjoys the ones out on the islands of Hawaii where they are volcanoes. Whenever one of those famous ones erupts, the island grows and changes. They create new shapes for the Hawaiian islands. For information on an artist who turns lava rocks into works of art, see "Hill of Fire". LeVar says that there are times when you feel like going someplace you've never been. That's when a book can be your passport to that very place. He has one more piece of his puzzle map to put in. It is the state of California, where he grew up in Los Angeles. It is also where lots of TV shows and movies are produced. Since he is an actor, he knows there very well. What he loves most about his travel room is that it is filled with dreams of where he has yet to go. Review Books *Me on the Map *Town Mouse, Country Mouse *Somewhere in the World Right Now Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes